


99 поцелуев

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Атобе терпеливо ждал, а Рема никак не мог поверить, что Обезьяний король действительно решился на такой абсурд. Нет, в его умственных способностях он никогда не сомневался, но вот потакать его светлым идеям, а тем более принимать в них непосредственное участие — на это он… к сожалению, по собственной глупости подписался уже давно и, по всей видимости, еще надолго.





	99 поцелуев

Название: 99 поцелуев  
Автор: Jamaican Coffee  
Дата публикации: 22 августа 2014

***********************************

— Ты рехнулся, Обезьяний король!

Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед ним, едва не ударив по носу. Одновременно с тем раздался характерный щелчок.

Отметя нехорошее предчувствие в сторону, Эчизен схватился за ручку, потянул вниз и решительно дернул на себя. Безрезультатно, пакостливо усмехнулась обиженная интуиция. Он попробовал еще пару раз, рискуя к чертям сломать и ручку, и начал уже подумывать о двери, но подумал еще раз. Плечи-руки-ноги оказались ценнее дубовой доски со вставками из богемского стекла, да и, честно-то говоря, не выломал бы он ее ни с первого, ни с двадцать первого раза, как бы ни возмужал за последние три года. 

Впрочем, то была больная тема, и Эчизен предпочитал лишний раз о наболевшем не задумываться. А на особо умных и излишне словоохотливых всегда найдется Twist Serve или чего побольнее да пообиднее. Обычно не ехидствовал только Инуи-семпай — в самом деле, не считать же его бормотание под скрип ручки, споро и привычно записывавшей свежие данные в бог знает какую по счету тетрадь, тонко выверенной насмешкой? Тем более что тот до сих пор составлял для восходящей звезды специальное меню, не теряя надежды увидеть результаты своих изысканий на деле. Три года прошло как-никак, а продвижение не то, чтобы не радовало… но самолюбие Инуи было порядком задето. 

Чертыхнувшись, разъяренный брюнет круто развернулся на месте и мрачно уставился на хозяина особняка.

— Дай мне ключ, — потребовал он. — Ноги моей здесь больше не будет!

— Во-первых, ты не слишком-то вежливо просишь. А во-вторых, — Атобе усмехнулся, — и не подумаю даже.

Золотисто-оливковые глаза недобро сузились.

— Дай. Мне. Чертов. Ключ!

— Нет, — просто ответил тот, а усмешка на тонко очерченных губах стала еще самодовольнее. — Ты мне должен.

— Ни хрена! — пальцы сжались в кулаки. — Засунь свое желание в…

— Переходишь от прелюдии сразу к главному? Как это на тебя похоже, — почти умилился Атобе, но все испортил насмешливый тон и подозрительный блеск темно-голубых глаз. — Я, безусловно, рад, что ты настаиваешь на быстром развитии событий…

— Не настаиваю!

— И мне вполне понятно твое стремление опустить никому не нужные формальности…

— Какие еще формальности?!

— И мне это даже, признаться, льстит…

— Ну, естественно! — фыркнул Эчизен. — Как всегда, сам придумал, сам порадовался, осталось теперь на самом себе жениться, чтоб никому такое счастье больше не досталось. Профит!

— Но давай, не будем… что? — опомнился Атобе, отвлекшись от своей речи, и посмотрел на брюнета вопросительно.

Тот согласно закивал.

— Давай. Не будем. Я согласен.

— Нет, что ты до этого сказал?

Рема тяжело вздохнул и для полноты картины покачал головой, закатив глаза, всем своим видом показывая, как все запущено. У этого засранца-богача что, на «профит» условный рефлекс срабатывает?

— Жениться тебе, говорю, пора, придурок, — проворчал он.

На что Атобе подозрительно затих, убрал от волос изящно вскинутую руку, посмотрел на теннисиста и оценивающе прошелся взглядом по стройному телу, так неудачно скрытому одеждой в стратегически важных местах. Но и то, что было видно, радовало глаз, а на все остальное был инсайт. Впрочем, Атобе и так отлично знал, с чем… и кем связывается. Три года наблюдений, постепенного сближения и целенаправленного обхаживания совершенно дикого и не поддающегося приручению мада-мада-даниста не прошли даром. Для Эчизена точно не прошли. Тот умудрился и среднюю школу окончить, и в профессиональном туре засветиться, мотаясь из Японии по всему миру и обратно, и напрочь приклеить к себе объективы фотокамер — что прохвостов-журналистов, что прохвостов-фотографов глянцевых изданий.

А отрицательный результат тоже результат. Так повторял себе Атобе первые года два, пока мальчишка был совсем уж возмутительно мелким, а будущий управленец международной компании не хотел, да и при всем желании не мог бы стать педофилом. Как ни крути, а от воспитания так просто не избавишься, даже если очень хочется. Да и, откровенно говоря, в те далекие времена на первогодку поднималось что угодно — ракетка, гнев, нога, чтоб пнуть посильнее и выбить всю дурь из башки, но уж никак не что-то, ниже пояса. Это потом уже снизошло озарение, и странная тяга к самоуверенному мальчишке обрела под собой весьма твердую и плодородную почву, а вместе с тем и пищу для размышлений, и пинок к генерированию идей. Потому что при виде подтянутого, гибкого, подросшего во всех местах паренька с неизменившимся упрямым взглядом золотисто-кошачьих глаз в мозгу вспыхнуло сверхновой одно-единственное: хочу. И с каждой случайной, довольно быстро ставшей очень даже специальной, встречей мальчишка все взрослел, хорошел, наглел, как ни печально, а это «хочу!» лишь разрасталось в геометрической прогрессии. А Атобе всегда получают то, что хотят — это Кейго выучил от любящих родителей самым первым в детстве уроком. 

Обласкав взглядом стройные ноги и возблагодарив всех богов, что Эчизен до сих пор предпочитает шорты брюкам, джинсам и всей прочей невыгодной безвкусице, блондин прошелся снизу вверх и, наконец, посмотрел в лицо теннисному дарованию. Тот, в свою очередь, тоже не спускал с него взгляда, вот только смотрел не жадно, а весьма и весьма настороженно.

Атобе многозначительно хмыкнул и, наконец, оттолкнулся от стола, возле которого стоял все это время, наблюдая за брюнетом.

— Заманчивое предложение… — тихо, на грани шепота, с бархатной хрипотцой произнес он, неспешно подходя к парню и не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. Эчизен никуда убегать не собирался — то ли не думал всерьез, что блондин предпримет что-то такое, что ему не понравится, то ли наивно полагал, что со всем справится и еще сдачи даст, — но в дверь на всякий случай вжался, когда Атобе приблизился к нему и остановился в каком-то жалком шаге. 

Рема закинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в холодное дерево, чтобы не видеть прямо перед собой распахнутый ворот рубашки и виднеющийся в вырезе соблазнительный разлет ключиц. Встав так близко, Атобе отрезал ему все пути к отступлению. Он и дернуться в сторону не успеет, как его тут же перехватят — в чем, в чем, а в реакции Обезьяньего короля сомневаться не приходилось, равно как и переоценивать свои собственные возможности. Обругав себя, что так сглупил и не вышел из-под прицела, Эчизен безутешно вздохнул и, раз ничего другого не оставалось, с тоской посмотрел опасности в лицо. В этот раз опасность его как-то не вдохновляла, но и расслабиться не давала тоже. В общем, никакого азарта и радости не приносила. А если еще вспомнить абсурдное желание Обезьяньего короля… а еще пахло от него, как назло, так приятно…

Рема зажмурился и потряс головой, пытаясь прогнать вот уж совсем лишние мысли, и едва не стукнулся затылком о дверь, когда Атобе поймал его двумя пальцами за подбородок, поднимая и разворачивая к себе. 

Эчизен невольно замер. Ощущение чужих пальцев на себе, да еще так близко, было… непривычным. Странным. Совсем не как ласковые прикосновения матери. И руки у Атобе были холодными, по пути отметил брюнет, но при этом… совсем не отталкивающими. И хотя Кейго держал его уверенно, не позволяя отстраниться, касания подушечек пальцев были мягкими… и вместе с тем в них чувствовалась скрытая власть.

Рема озадаченно нахмурился, но Атобе не позволил ему слишком углубиться в свои размышления. Продолжая одной рукой мягко удерживать брюнета за подбородок, другую он запустил в еще влажные после душа темные волосы, начав массировать затылок. Эчизен и сам не заметил, как, едва не заурчав от удовольствия, невольно прикрыл глаза и подался ласкающим движениям умелых пальцев. Теперь он, кажется, понимал, что чувствует Карупин, и тоже готов был выпустить когти во что-нибудь мягкое, теплое…

— Но я все же предпочел бы не торопиться, — змеем-искусителем зашептал Атобе, своим теплым дыханием согревая лоб юноши и почти касаясь его губами, но сдерживаясь, — и с женитьбой подождать. Хотя бы года два-три, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать.

— М-м?.. — невнятно промычал юноша, все еще балдея от прикосновений чужих пальцев, украдкой перебиравших его волосы. — Восемнадцать? Зачем восемнадцать? Устроишь высоко-рейтинговую свадьбу? А не боишься, что невеста будет против?

Глаза Эчизена все еще были закрыты, и он не видел, как Атобе ухмыльнулся.

— Не переживай, я с ней договорюсь.

— Самоуверенности не занимать — такую только одалживать. С почасовой оплатой, да еще на себя с лихвой останется, — фыркнул юный теннисист и вдруг тихо рассмеялся. — Я понял, на чем ты делаешь свое состояние. 

Атобе улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Эчизен полностью расслабляется и чуть ли не мурчит от удовольствия. Теперь можно было и вернуться к тому, на чем они остановились.

— Эй, — тихо позвал он, не переставая ласково массировать затылок парня. Пока средство действует, им надо пользоваться. И отчего-то Атобе казалось, что он еще не раз прибегнет к нему. — Ты все еще должен мне.

— Тц, — недовольно цыкнул и нахмурился Рема, нехотя приоткрывая один глаз. — Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно.

— Ты свихнулся.

— Может быть, — Атобе мысленно усмехнулся. — Но это не отменят того факта, что ты проиграл.

— Да, но…

— Проиграл в двух сетах, — любезно напомнили ему.

— Я в курсе! Но…

— И в последнем с тай-брейком, — с удовольствием подмасливал Кейго. — Не с таким впечатляющим счетом, как было на Национальном, но учитывая, что на этот раз он в мою пользу…

— Хватит напоминать об этом! Я все отлично помню сам!

— Я рад. И, надеюсь, ты не собираешься идти на попятную, иначе наша с тобой игра потеряет остроту, равно как и смысл. Покажи мне, что ты умеешь принимать поражение достойно. По крайней мере, именно так раньше всегда и было, так что сделай милость, не разочаруй меня и в этот раз.

— Я и сам знаю, не надо читать мне нотации, — огрызнулся Эчизен, вновь нахохливаясь, как воробей.

— Вот и умница.

— Заткнись.

На этой прекрасной ноте они замолчали. Атобе терпеливо ждал, по глазам видя, что сейчас строптивец настроен уже не так решительно против, как несколько минут назад, и постепенно склоняется к варианту «скорее да, чем нет». Еще немного, и он окончательно сдастся в этой маленькой битве, потому что не сможет проиграть целую войну, отказавшись выполнять условие пари. Проигранного пари, на которое сам же когда-то давно впервые подбил Атобе, а тот и подхватил.

Атобе терпеливо ждал, а Рема никак не мог поверить, что Обезьяний король действительно решился на такой абсурд. Нет, в его умственных способностях он никогда не сомневался, но вот потакать его светлым идеям, а тем более принимать в них непосредственное участие — на это он… к сожалению, по собственной глупости подписался уже давно и, по всей видимости, еще надолго.

«Проклятье!» — мысленно выругался Эчизен. Как ни посмотри, а у него что один вариант, что другой — оба не фонтан, а в таких ситуациях надо выбирать меньшее из двух зол. Рема, конечно, знал, что из них что… но легче ему от этого почему-то не становилось. Совсем.

Наконец, тяжело вздохнув, он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Атобе. С минуту или две буравил его взглядом, ничуть не пробив спокойное выражение, и снова вздохнул. У Кейго даже сердце на миг сжалось, стоило увидеть этот печально-убитый взгляд, но он сдержался, мысленно повторяя себе: «Так надо».

А Эчизен только на это и рассчитывал. Но, подождав еще немного и с разочарованием поняв, что его спектакль никакой ответной реакции у публики не вызывает, наконец, сдался. Плевать. Будь, что будет, чай, не сахарный, не растает. А поражение и вправду надо принимать достойно, даже если плата за него… такая, какая есть.

— Валяй, Король обезьян, — без особого восторга махнул он, а внутренне весь подобрался в ожидании. — Делай, что собирался. Хотя я до сих пор не представляю, как ты до такого додумался… — совсем тихо проворчал брюнет и невольно напрягся, почувствовав, как ловкие пальцы скользнули с его затылка ниже и легли на шею. Холодные подушечки мягко, совсем ненавязчиво начали водить по напряженным плечам, заставляя их постепенно опуститься, а от неожиданной прохлады вниз по спине и рукам пробежали стайки мурашек. Юноша невольно вздрогнул, но вместе с тем чувствовал, что действительно расслабляется. Словно Атобе знал какие-то специальные точки на теле или же на него так действовали прикосновения холодных, удивительно нежных пальцев…

Эчизен мысленно понадеялся на первый вариант.

— Сегодня ты проиграл, — хрипло прошептал блондин, свободной рукой очерчивая линию скул юноши. — И вот мое желание… 

— Пафоса, меньше пафоса, Обезьяний король. Ты все равно забыл мантию с короной и скипетром, — едва слышно проворчал Рема, внезапно чувствуя себя очень неловко. Ему как никогда захотелось выломать дверь и провалиться под землю, только бы не ощущать, как скулы предательски розовеют, а Атобе находится возмутительно близко. — Хотя кто меня когда слушает…

— За каждый проигранный тобою в тай-брейке мяч, — Эчизен покачал головой, до сих пор не в силах поверить в этот абсурд, — я возьму с тебя поцелуй. В любое время, в любом месте и в любом количестве. 

— Ты, и вправду, рехнулся, — пробормотал Рема.

Атобе приподнял его за подбородок, ловя взгляд золотистых глаз, и с каким-то особым самодовольством, которое брюнет никак не мог понять, улыбнулся. Словно тот за один сегодняшний матч женился, родил сына, посадил дерево и получил Нобелевскую премию за одно свое существование и хождение по этой грешной земле. 

— Девяносто. Девять. Поцелуев, — медленно, словно пробуя на вкус, прошептал он. — Прекрасное число, хотя сто семнадцать звучит еще лучше. Но тогда и результат был другой, да и ставка не такая.

— Целуй уже, — вздохнул Рема. Ему и так было не по себе, а тут еще Атобе, как всегда, разглагольствует, тяня время.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — смешок.

Съехидничать в ответ Эчизен не успел. Легко, почти невесомо его губ коснулись чужие губы, и юноша тотчас замер. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал, не представляя, что будет дальше. 

Но дальше ничего не происходило. Совсем. И Рема понемногу расслабился, невольно подумав, что если так всегда и будет, то девяносто девять — не такое уж и огромное число…

Одной рукой Атобе так и держал его за шею, предупреждая ненужные и излишне резкие движения, а другой ласково гладил по щеке, пока вдруг не скользнул ниже. Едва касаясь, он прошелся подушечками пальцев по ставшей неожиданно чувствительной коже, посылая по телу уже знакомый озноб. Осторожно опустил ладонь на выступающие ключицы, не переставая ласково, словно успокаивая, рисовать на загорелой коже невидимые узоры. На какое-то мгновение напрягшийся Эчизен снова расслабился, поняв, что ничего сверхтакого не происходит, и сам не заметил, как полностью сконцентрировался на своих ощущениях. На бессмысленных, но таких чувствительных рисунках, на контрасте тепла с холодом, на ощущении скрытой власти на кончиках пальцев… внезапно надавивших ему на шею.

От неожиданности и легкого испуга Рема распахнул глаза и открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться «какого черта?!», и в тот же миг заткнулся, только зрачки расширились еще больше — то ли от страха, то ли от охватившего потрясения.

Атобе довольно сузил глаза, получив, наконец, что хотел, а теперь усилием воли заставлял себя не спешить. Он медленно, внимательно и осторожно обводил языком жаркие глубины рта, иногда, будто флиртуя, соприкасаясь с чужим юрким язычком, но не настаивая на игре. Рано. Эчизен все еще был напряжен и явно не понимал, что и как нужно делать, и что вообще происходит. Ничего. Кейго ждал так долго именно ради этого момента: показать, научить, изучить это тело, доставить наслаждение…

Он видел, как Рема, поначалу испугавшись, довольно быстро взял себя в руки, когда понял, что никто душить его на самом деле не собирается. Видел, как шок окончательно растаивает на дне глаз, а на место его приходит… вопрос? Вскоре сменившийся приятным удивлением, а следом — легкой поволокой, затянувшей чистое золото. Видел, как потяжелевшие веки опустились, и сам закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. И оттого чуть не застонал, и лишь сильнее вцепился в темные волосы на загривке, когда Эчизен робко и осторожно подался ему навстречу, соглашаясь на флирт, но тут же вдруг отступил, недовольно поморщившись — Атобе вцепился слишком крепко, не давая насладиться новыми ощущениями сполна. 

Словно извиняясь, блондин провел языком по чужим губам, запоминая вкус и совсем не удивляясь виноградным нотам, и нехотя оборвал поцелуй, давая и себе, и Эчизену прийти в себя. Но отстранился не слишком далеко, мимоходом соприкоснувшись с брюнетом лбами, а одной рукой продолжал удерживать строптивца за шею.

Рема открыл глаза не сразу, а сделав это, тут же поймал внимательный, без тени насмешки взгляд темно-голубых глаз. Совсем не задумываясь о том, что делает, он пробежал язычком по губам, ставшим словно другими, и мгновенно заметил, как взгляд Атобе переместился с его глаз на чувственный рот.

— И так… все девяносто девять?

Голос его звучал приглушенно, чуть хрипло, почти шепотом. Кейго вновь посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, ласково оглаживая затылок и пропуская меж пальцев темные волосы.

— Уже девяносто восемь.

Рема удивленно моргнул.

— Точно.

— Все запомнил? — поинтересовался блондин, и юноша невольно насторожился.

— В смысле?

Все повторилось в точности. Чужие губы легли на его собственные, и с некоторой заминкой Эчизен приоткрыл рот, впуская Атобе. Снова легкий налет настороженности и ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, должный постепенно раскрепостить.

— Расслабься, — шепнул Атобе в перерыве.

— Девяносто семь.

Кейго усмехнулся и вновь поцеловал его. Рема ответил сразу же. Одной рукой продолжая удерживать парня за шею — не столько для того, чтобы не вырвался, сколько защищая, чтоб не стукнулся затылком, — свободной рукой Атобе гладил гибкое, такое податливое сейчас тело.

— А ты быстро учишься, — нехотя оторвавшись от манящих губ, блондин самодовольно усмехнулся: — С учителем тебе повезло.

На что Рема ухмыльнулся.

— Это просто я схватываю все на лету.

— Каков наглец, — прошептал Атобе и решительно притянул Эчизена к себе, с жадностью впиваясь в насмешливый рот.

С каждым разом поцелуи становились все жарче, страсть — осязаемой, а легкий флирт давно перерос в страстный танец, больше напоминавший очередной поединок сильных противников, за победу готовых стоять до самого конца. Они не уступали друг другу, сражаясь за первенство, дышали рвано и тяжело, жадно хватались друг за друга, сминая одежду. Атобе сам не заметил, как впечатал Эчизена в дверь, задрав футболку, оголяя подтянутый живот и торс, как перешел с губ на шею, услышал, как Рема сдавленно застонал, когда он впился жестким поцелуем, оставляя красочный засос.

Где-то на задворках сознания настойчиво билась мысль, что они не должны зайти дальше поцелуев, а они уже лежат на полу, рубашка валяется за спиной, а футболка Эчизена все также задрана чуть ли не до самой шеи. 

В какой-то момент Атобе оторвался от желанного тела, приподнялся на локтях, нависая над Ремой, и посмотрел вниз, ловя блестящий, словно шальной, взгляд кошачьих глаз, горящих ярко, будто заколдованно. Губы припухшие, чуть приоткрытые, шея разукрашена множеством меток, постепенно наливавшихся фиолетовым оттенком. Соблазнительный разлет ключиц казался совсем не тронутым, но стоило приглядеться, и можно было увидеть едва уловимые следы зубов от легких, дразняще поставленных укусов.

Не сводя жадного взгляда с распростертого под ним тела, Атобе выдохнул:

— Семьдесят три.

Рема, тяжело дыша, не сразу понял, о чем он, а потом приподнялся на локтях и недоуменно изогнул бровь, недоверчиво спросив:

— Ты, серьезно, будешь их все считать?

Оценив растерянно-удивленное выражение лица, Кейго усмехнулся, подался вперед, прикоснувшись к припухшим губам в легком поцелуе, а отстранившись, прошептал:

— Я все же надеюсь, что однажды мы собьемся со счета. 

И, судя по вспыхнувшему золотом взгляду, Эчизен ничего не имел против. Совсем.


End file.
